


Starstruck!!!

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: 3 sentence au prompt fills from tumblr! 2016-last week1. reiji/shun - aristocrats au2. shun/yuuya - detectives au ||| mermaids au3. yuzu/yuuya - knights au ||| daycare au4. reiji/yuuya - high school au ||| police au5. yuzu/masumi - idols au6. gongenzaka/yuuya - hospital au ||| high school au7. yuu4 - volleyball au ||| gym au8. bracelet4 - cosplayers au9. sawatari/yuuya - comedy duo au10. yuzu/dennis - college au11. yuugo/rin - nascar au12. yuu4+bracelet4 - bands au





	1. Reiji/Shun (1)

**Author's Note:**

> last ygo spam like this whew

**prompt: aristocrats au**

 

“Behave, Kurosaki,” Reiji murmurs right in Shun’s ear, “you’re always being watched.”

Shun scrunches his nose and shoves his shoulder back against Reiji’s chest, wrenching himself free from his space to wander along the edges of the ballroom filled wall-to-wall with the nation’s top shelf assholes. He doesn’t belong here, not in this room and definitely not in the expensive tailored clothes, but this is just the shit he has to deal with as Reiji Akaba’s undercover stowaway into a world so opposite from his own.


	2. Shun/Yuuya (2)

**prompt: detectives au**

 

“Detective Sakaki?”

Yuuya jumps, suddenly flustered as he starts his string of apologies for zoning out in front of his boss and new partner mid-introduction, he didn’t sleep much last night with that current case and all, right?

Shun Kurosaki doesn’t look at all happy to be here, but he’s beautiful like a large, dangerous bird he shouldn’t approach and Yuuya is well too aware that this is going to be a problem.

*********

**prompt: mermaids au**

 

Yuuya might think twice about lingering when he helps bring a drowning human to shore again since this time he was shoved to the ground with a frightened yell the instant the man woke up; he doesn’t miss the fist pulled back, ready to let loose.

He should be afraid, he thinks, of this human, who is obviously dangerous to him, pinning him to the sand far enough away from the ocean that the tide barely grazes the tip of his tail.

Yuuya feels breathless; logically because of how long he’s been kept out of the water, but he believes with full conviction that it’s the striking beauty of the golden-eyed, teal-haired man hovering above him with an expression of confusion overcoming fear that’s taking it from him.


	3. Yuzu/Yuuya (2)

**prompt: knights au**

 

Yuuya fidgets with Sonata’s reigns, idly paying attention to what Yuzu is telling him while she cleans her beloved, thankfully patient horse’s hooves.

He interrupts her with worries about his mother’s decision, anxious because he doesn’t want to handle that kind of power, doesn’t want to constantly meet with the young Akaba king, doesn’t want any of the responsibilities that come with his birthright.

Yuzu gets up and, hoof pick still caught between her right thumb and hand, pushes her hands against Yuuya’s cheeks and smiles at him, settling most of the uneasiness building up in Yuuya’s gut because she’s not leaving, she’ll never leave him no matter what happens, he’s stuck with the knight who’s had his back all this time.

*********

**prompt: daycare au**

 

The last time Yuzu pulled a boy’s hair and pushed him to the ground she got time-out and a scolding from her dad when he picked her up from daycare, so now she just tells on Yuuya’s bullies. It’s earned her a reputation for being a tattletale but if it shuts other kids up and stops them from picking on Yuuya she’s fine with that.

Yuzu sits with a few other kids, each of them ones she hasn’t had to get in trouble, as they watch Yuuya’s flashy but very minimal magic show and she’s reminded that Yuuya’s smile is worth all the name-calling in the world.


	4. Reiji/Yuuya (2)

**prompt: high school au**

 

Yuuya sees Reiji standing outside under the covered area, staring out into the rain, and he grips his umbrella tightly as he approaches his senior who probably doesn’t really even remember him much despite that they just got out of the same club together.

“Um,” Yuuya starts, small and unsure even as he gets Reiji’s full attention, “did you…forget your umbrella?”

Reiji’s face does something Yuuya’s sure he hasn’t seen before, and with that small, thankful smile Reiji nods and admits, “I must have left it in the car this morning, do you have room to share?”

*********

**prompt: police au**

 

“Any thoughts, Yuuya?”

Yuuya has a lot of thoughts and Reiji knows he knows something, thers’s no way he _doesn’t_ , the crime scene practically has “Yuuto Sakaki” written all over it; he knows Yuuto means well but there’s only so much of his displays of rebellion that he can cover, never mind that Yuuto insists that he stop doing that.

“Let’s uh…get to it,” Yuuya says, forgetting to answer Reiji’s question and starts floating around other officers and witnesses with Reiji’s eyes cemented to his back.


	5. Yuzu/Masumi (1)

**prompt: idols au**

 

They used to practice together and audition at the same places, and what Masumi used to say about Yuzu was never exactly _nice_ , but they kept in touch and Masumi watched Yuzu bloom.

Masumi wears a horrible mismatch of Hokuto and Yaiba’s clothes as her disguise from the public when she goes to Yuzu’s performances, surrounded by signs and boys cheering for the melodious Bloom Diva, and sees for herself how much Yuzu has grown since they first met, how she took Masumi’s harsh words and turned them into something gorgeous.

Yuzu catches her eyes in the crowd and winks at her, and Masumi doesn’t miss how she pays extra attention to her during all those songs about love and pounding hearts.


	6. Gongenzaka/Yuuya (2)

**prompt: hospital au**

 

Yuuya spends more of his free-time than he should staring at one of the nurses who bustle by his perch at this floor’s information desk, the end of his pen caught between his teeth and his back slouched forward.

Gongenzaka could probably carry him in one arm, and Yuuya is often so tempted to feign a sprained ankle while he’s around to see if his assumption is true, but in the end he doesn’t want to put anyone through any trouble and knows that he really needs to get back to work.

He doesn’t often get the same attention back, probably because he’s ducked behind his counter for his entire shift, but the times Nurse Gongenzaka comes up to him to ask for a binder clip or a pen feel like he has  _ too  _ much attention on him and he flushes redder than his hair.

*********

**prompt: high school au**

 

Yuuya was constantly thwarted in his attempts to confess to Gongenzaka. He would get caught trying to slip letters into his locker, the usually empty places behind the school and on the roof would  _ always _ be crowded when he would ask him to meet him, and Gongenzaka always has family plans when Yuuya gets the courage to sort of ask him out for a date.

So with all his hardships in mind, Yuuya feels a small and incredibly embarrassing victory when, without thinking about it, he holds out a bite of his food that he offered and Gongenzaka actually leans forward and eats it right out of his chopsticks.


	7. Yuu4 (2)

**prompt: sports au (volleyball)**

 

It’s not unusual for other teams to give them shit about their eerily similar faces, and despite Yuuto and Yuuya having drastically different hair styles and colors they’ve been the target of one kid’s rant about how “hard it is to play when everyone looks the same” and how it’s “unfair to everyone”.

“THEN GET BETTER EYES!” Yuugo shouts and Yuuri throws a ball at the back of his head before he can charge across the court at the other player.

Yuuya breathes a sigh of relief and wants to thank Yuuri, they really don’t need a penalty, but his hopes for peace fall apart when Yuuri smirks at Yuugo and tells him to target the guy’s face on his next serve.

*********

**prompt: gym au**

 

“Why did you even come with us,” Yuuto asks Yuuri, “you’re not even doing anything and you said you were going to accept Yuugo’s challenge for a fight.”

He’s mostly poking fun at Yuuri and the whole situation since it came about Yuuri calling Yuugo’s, “FIGHT ME” bluff but he  _ is  _ genuinely confused about Yuuri’s apparent sworn duty to holding onto a towel for Yuuya while he swims.

“I don’t need to sweat to win a fight against that meathead,” Yuuri says and turns the page of his magazine without giving Yuuto a single glance.


	8. Bracelet4 (1)

**prompt: cosplayers au**

 

“ _Serena_ ,” Yuzu sighs, putting her hands over her face, “you can’t just tell people to fuck off on our Facebook page.”

“They should stop saying we should be a dance group,” Serena huffs from next to Ruri who’s at work on a wig commission, “expecting us to shake our asses on stage…it’s bullshit!”

Yuzu is about to reluctantly agree when Rin, having finally left her garage-turned-workshop, peeks around the corner with a sheepish grin and Yuzu jumps up to get the first-aid kit before she can say a word.


	9. Sawatari/Yuuya (1)

**prompt: comedy duo au**

 

Yuuya didn’t expect that they would ever be concerned with interviews just as he was blindsided by the concept of PR but here he is, sitting next to Shingo and watching the journalist cross his legs and tap the end of his pen on his clipboard as he begins to talk.

“Okay which one of you is the “straight man” here?”

Shingo gestures between himself and Yuuya, his face more serious than Yuuya’s seen in a long time, and he says just as deadpan, “Neither of us are straight.”


	10. Yuzu/Dennis (1)

**prompt: college au**

 

She walks into her morning class, early as always, and the first thing she sees are the flowers on the desk of her usual spot; the second is Dennis Macfield, her row neighbor, patiently sitting as the only person in the room.

The last time Yuzu received flowers at school from a secret admirer she was 15 and her admirer at the time tried and failed to remain “secret” while this one didn’t even try at all.

Yuzu considers walking out to process this, maybe take the extra time to get coffee and come back, but Dennis sees her and motions just so _casually_ at the flowers with a sing-song, “ _Yuzu_ , did you see these flowers that were here before even _I_ got here?“


	11. Yuugo/Rin (1)

**prompt: nascar au**

 

“So you quit my job to do your job,” Rin repeats to make sure she understood Yuugo’s engineer-to-racer story, “even though you’re some kind of engineering legend?”

“I love going fast too much,” Yuugo admits, the starlight in his eyes shining, “ _nothing_ beats the thrill of a race.”

“Nothing except making it go _faster_ ,” Rin teases, waving her pen in Yuugo’s face and watches him light up with what she can only describe as love but hopefully not at first sight.


	12. Yuu4+Bracelet4 (1)

**prompt: bands au**

 

“Ugh, we should stop doing local shows with the others,” Yuugo groans from where Rin’s trapped him to the couch by forcing her legs over his lap, “I’m so tired of being called their names!”

“I’m in a chat with Serena and Ruri and apparently Yuuri’s saying the same thing,” Yuzu says as she puts her phone down to cross her arms, “with less whining, I bet.”

Yuugo is fuming but Yuuya interrupts his outburst by laughing and saying, “Yuuto says we should actually switch aesthetics and see if anyone notices.”


End file.
